WE GOT MARRIED! --- SuLay version --- Part 1 (A Murderer)
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Suho dan Lay, keduanya saling mencintai... namun keduanya dihubungkan oleh takdir yang mengharuskan mereka untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain... akankah cinta Lay lebih besar daripada rasa dendam Suho? Apa yang Suho sembunyikan dibalik senyum malaikatnya? - SuLay versrion part 1- GS - romance, love, thriller, tragedy - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! - RnR Hajuseo...


**WE GOT MARRIED**

**SuLay version Part 1**

**"Dream Wedding" **

**.**

**.**

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**SuLay Version Part 1**

**"I'm a murderer"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : Suho, Lay  
**

**Side Cast : Kyuhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Zhoumi, Sungmin  
**

**Pairs : SuLay  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, Thirllrt, hurt comfort **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"Junmyeon-ah... appa waseo... uri adeul odiiee?" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang bermain putra kesayangannya

Junmyeon bersembunyi dibalik lemari buku ceritanya sambil terkikik geli melihat appanya mencari - cari dirinya. Siwon yang berpura - pura tidak tahu keberadaan Junmyeon terus mencari - cari dan berekspresi kebingungan.

"aaaah... uri Junmyeoniee sangat pandai bersembunyi... appa tidak bisa menemukannya.." Siwon berjalan menghendap kearah lemari tempat Junmyeon bersembunyi.

"APPAAAA!" tiba - tiba Junmyeon keluar dari persembunyiannya. Siwon yang pura - pura kaget langsung terjatuh dan mengusap - usap dadanya.

"Junmyeon-ah.. appa kaget sekali... tadi Junmyeonie sembunyi dimana?" Siwon masih berekspresi kaget sambil menatap lembut wajah putranya yang tertawa terbahak sangking gembiranya telah berhasil membuat kaget appanya.

"akuu,.. cembunyi di beyakang yemali..." Junmyeon berkata sambil tertawa dan memaerkan gigi depannya yang ompong

"Junmyeon-ah... lihat... appa punya sesuatu..." Siwon melepas kalung yang dia pakai dan diberikan kepada anaknya.

"Junmyeon-ah... kalung ini appa berikan untukmu... jadi... jika appa sedang bekerja ke keluar negeri, hati appa selalu dekat dengan hati Junmyeon..." Kata Siwon setelah mengalungkan sebuah kalung berukiran huruf S di leher Junmyeon.

"Kyaaa... appa dan Junmyeon masih main?" Yesung datang menghampiri keduanya

"aaaa... sudah waktunya Junie untuk tidur... ayo ganti piama dan gosok gigi dulu" bujuk Yesung pada Junmyeon

"Chileooo... aku maci mau main cama appa..." Junmyeon mengerutkan wajahnya kesal

"mmm... tapi kan besok Junmyeon dan eomma harus antar appa ke bandara..." Yesung memeluk anaknya itu penuh kasih sayang

"Ndee.. ndee... Junmyeonie masih mau sama appa?" Siwon mencubit lembut pipi junmyeon yang ada di gendongan yesung. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengucek matanya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk itu.

"Kalau begitu... malam ini appa tidurnya di kamar Junie ya..".

Malam itu Siwon tertidur disebelah putranya setelah membacakan dongeng tentang Seorang Pangeran. Yesung membelai lembut surai Siwon yang memeluk hangat putranya. Yesung perlahan membangunkan Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk pindah tidur ke kamarnya.

"Besok aku harus berangkat ke Jerman... huft,... padahal masih ingin bersama kalian.. apalagi besok ulang tahunnya Junmyeon yang ke 3..." Siwon menggerutu.

"Arraseo... lain kali pasti ada waktu lebih panjang..." Yesung mengusap dada suaminya

"Majja... aku selalu berharap bisa selalu ada disisimu dan Junmyeon... kita menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia.." Siwon menghayalkan masa depannya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

GUBRAK...

Pintu depan rumah Siwon dibuka paksa oleh segerombolan orang. Segerombolan orang itu membawa senjata dan menembaki kaca kaca jendela rumah Siwon. Siwon panik tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Siwon melindungi Yesung dalam pelukannya. Sementara Yesung ingin segera berlari menyelamatkan Junmyeon.

"Bunuh semua orang yang ada di rumah ini,... tidak terkecuali..." Kata salah seorang dari grombolan bertopeng itu.

"KALIAN SIAPA? MAU APA KERUMAH KAMI?" Siwon berteriak setengah takut, panik dan bingung.

"hahahaha... lihat wajahnya... memelas sekali bukan.. tangkap dia dan wanita itu..." Seorang laki - laki bersuara berat memerintahkan, segera anak buahnya meringkus Yesung dan Siwon.

"HEI! Kalian apa yang kalian lakukan... Sajangnim... Manim..." Seorang pelayan dirumah itu segera menghalangi para komplotan yang mngacungkan senjata di pelipis yesung dan Siwon, dan beberapa lagi mencoba menghalangi komplotan itu masuk.

Dor Dor Dor...

tiga buah tembakan berhasil memusnahkan ketiga pelayan itu dan menyisakan Yesung dan Siwon

"Jika kalian mau harta kami, ambillah... jangan sakiti kami.." Siwon berkata dengan susah payah karena lehernya dicengkram oleh seseorang

"Kami... tidak membutuhkan hartamu... kami hanya ingin kau mati... itu perintah boss kami.." Seseorang yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok itu menjawab.

.

Sungmin si babysiter yang biasa mengurus Junmyeon bersembunyi di belakang lemari penyimpan koleksi benda - benda antik Siwon. Sungmin melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, para komplotan itu memukul dan menyiksa kedua suami istri itu. Tiba - tiba dia mendengar Junmyeon menangis ditengah kegaduhan itu. Sesegera mungkin Sungmin berlari kekamar Junmyeon untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"eommaaa...eommaaa... appaaa..." Junmyeon berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin dengan sigap langsung memeluk Junmyeon dan menenangkan anak itu walaupun hatinya sendiri tidak tenang.

"Junmyeoniiee... Junmyeoniiee... jangan menangis lagi nde... eomma dan appa sedang tidur... Umin noona sama Junmyeon ya.."

Sungmin menepuk nepuk pungggung bocah itu.

"SEMUA ORANG DIRUMAH INI HARUS MATI! TIDAK TERKECUALI PELAYAN DAN SIAPAPUN!"

Suara itu seakan mendekat kearah kamar Junmyeon. Sungmin mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat dingin.

"Junmyeon-ah... dengarkan noona.. Junie anak yang baik kan.. sekarang Junie ikut noona tapi junie tidak boleh nangis ya.. Junie harus diam tutup mulut... jangan bersuara.. arraseo?" Sungmin menatap tajam mata polos milik Junmyeon

"Kenapa noona...?" Junmyeon yang tidak mengerti bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Jika Junmyeon mau terus main sama appa dan eomma, Junmyeon harus nurut.. arracii? tidak boleh bersuara.." Sungmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, lalu dibalas dengan Junmyeon yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Sungmin menggendong Junmyeon dan mengendap - endap keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin mengambil jalan belakang karena tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh komplotan itu.

Namun sialnya, para Komplotan itu sedang menyiksa Siwon dan Yesung dihalaman belakang. Junmyeon melihat kejadian itu dan Sungminpun terpaku tak tau harus lewat jalan mana. Junmyeon yang sudah berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan bunyi apapun kini mencengkram erat bahu Sungmin. Sungmin ingin berbalik dan menuju arah depan, saat dia berbalik, dai melihat sekilas Yesung dan Siwon menatapnya yang akan membawa kabur Junmyeon. Bahkan Sungmin melihat bibir Yesung bergumam kata "Selamatkan Junmyeon".

Belum sempat Sungmin berpikir mau kemana dia, dua suara tembakan seperti ikut menembak kedua kakinya. Tembakan itu adalah tembakan yang mengakhiri hidup Siwon dan Yesung. Sungmin berbalik badan dan melihat seorang pria sedang tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya.

"Kalian bekerja sangat baik..." Orang yang dipanggil Boss itu memuji kerja anak buahnya

"Guere... apa kalian juga sudah membunuh Bayi yang ada dirumah ini?" Sungmin sangat jelas dapat melihat wajah laki - laki itu.

"Bayi? tidak ada bayi dirumah ini bos.. kami sudah mencarinya..." salah seorang bergegas menjawab

Jantung Sungmin seperti copot ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya. Sungmin sedikit memekik namun orang itu berkata.

"Jangan takut.. aku Oh Kyuhyun... sekretaris rahasia tuan Kim Siwon..."

Sungmin akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar dibantu oleh pria bernama Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin menyelinap melewati saluran pembuangan air yang ada di pojok rumah itu. Untungnya ini musim gugur, tidak banyak air ada di gorong - gorong itu. Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil Junmyeon, Sungmin kembali menggendong Junmyeon dan berjalan sambil menunduk kearah pipa keluar, di sungai kecil diujung perumahan mewah rumah keluarga Kim itu.

**PROLOG END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SUHO POV**_

srrt...

"Aku mendapatkan sinyal dari area A. S! sudah memasuki hotel bersama target Kau dimana?" Kris Wu si namja berambut pirang memiliki nama samaran Ace sedang duduk satai sambil membaca koran dan menikmati sarapannya direstaurant hotel sambil berbicara pada earphonenya yang langsung menuju ke earphoneku, namun suaranya sangat dipelankan

"_Check, Dobi__ segera masuk ke saluran udara"_ seorang namjabersuara bass di tempat berbeda memberikan laporannya, aku mengenal itu adalah suara Park Chanyeol dengan nama samaran Dobi

"Bagus, odult juga sudah selesai merapikan kamar target" Kris kembali menginformasikan setelah mengecek sebuah rekam kamera di tablet PCnya

_"Odult job, finish!" _balas seseorang bernama samaran odult yang aku tau itu adalah adikku sendiri, Oh Sehun

"S! target sedang ada dimana?" tanya Kris padaku

"_memasuki elevator bersamaku.."_ sebuah pesan singkat aku kirimkan padanya karena aku tidak dapat berbicara dengan leluasa, target sedang ada bersamaku.

"_Risin sudah aku semprotkan. semua beres"_ Dobi akhirnya melaporkan

"S! ruangan target sudah diblok" Kris memberitahuku dengan suara lembut dan pelan.

.

"Silahkan tuan..." seorang namja tersenyum memamerkan kawat giginya. Matanya tercover sebuah kaca mata besar membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh. Dan namja itu adalah aku yang sedang menyamar.

"Gumawoo..." Pria asing di depanku ini dikenal sebagai mafia besar dari China, tapi aku lebih mengenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota komplotan pembunuh orang tua kandungku... dan kini dia telah sukses masuk kedalam jebakan.

_"Target masuk. S! Job clear" _aku kembali mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya pada Ace

.

"Kau sudah menyebarkannya dengan rapi?" aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan Kris dan Chanyeol, Kris berbicara namun masih sambil membaca koran,

"Semua beres, dosisnya sudah pas..." Chanyol yang sedang beradu punggung dengan Kris berkata sambil memainkan tablet PCnya.

Dan didepanku ada satu anak berseragam SMA dengan santainya menyeruput segelas bubble tea sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya hanya memberikan sebuah kedipan mata kearah Kris yang menjadi monitor itu. Setelah itu dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah inhealer pernapasan yang dia tukar tadi dengan yang kosong. Aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa buku, ke hadapan Sehun. Setelah penyamaran sebagai supir, kini aku sedang bersandiwara sebagai guru homeschooling anak seorang anak SMA bernama Sehun ini.

.

Sementara itu di kamar target, seseorang sedang menggelepar kehabisan napas disebuah kamar hotel. Pria itu tersungkur di lantai dan mencoba menggapai inhealernya... ketika disemprotkan inhealer itu malah semakin membuatnya kehabisan napas karena isinya sudah tidak ada. Dan sesaat kemudian, Pria itu langsung menggelepar dan meninggal ditempat.

.

Suara ambulance memenuhi tempat parkir hotel, dari restaurant terlihat betul sekerumunan polisi dan ambulance datang karena ada sesuatu. Tidak lama sesosok mayat seorang namja keluar dari lift dan didorong menuju ambulance. Polisi dengan sibuk mencari bukti dan saksi, namun wajah mereka terlihat frustasi karena tak satupun bukti yang dapat menguatkan bahwa itu terjadi karena sebuah pembunuhan berencana.

Dua hari kemudian, laporan kepolisian menunjukkan seorang namja berkebangsaan Cina tewas di sebuah kamar hotel karena sesak napas dan kehabisan inhealer. Lucu sekali.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa pembunuhan itu adalah pembunuhan yang sudah direncanakan oleh kelompok kami.

Kami bergabung dalam sebuah unit pembunuh bayaran, walaupun kami seorang pembunuh bayaran tapi kami tidak pernah menyakiti orang yang kami bunuh secara langsung. Bahkan kami tak pernah bersentuhan dengan mereka. Kami melakukannya dengan sangat rapi dan terstruktur.

Namaku Suho. Oh Suho. Aku bergabung dalam kelompok ini karena appaku, Oh Kyuhyun adalah ketua utama dari komplotan ini. Aku dan adikku Sehun sudah sangat terlatih untuk melakukan kegiatan - kegiatan seperti itu. Sebenarnya kelompok ini ada banyak, namun kelompokku terdiri dari 4 orang, Aku yang berinisial S. Kris berinisial Ace. Chanyeol berinisial Dobi dan Sehun berinisial odult. Kami sudah sangat berpengalaman melakukan penjebakan seperti itu.

Kelompok kami seperti memiliki dua sisi kehidupan yang berbeda, jika sedang tidak berhadapan dengan kasus kami semua adalah orang - orang biasa yang hidup sangat normal. Appaku adalah seorang apoteker dan selalu bekerja di ruko apotek kecil kami bersama eomma, adikku Sehun dia masih SMA, Chanyeol, Kris dan aku sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa yang kerja paruh waktu menjadi guru les privat.

Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini sejak usiaku 15 tahun, aku tidak merasa takut atau bersalah, karena orang yang menjadi target akan mengeksekusi dirinya sendiri. Aku tak pernah menghujamkan pisau atau meledakkan kepala orang lain dengan pistol walaupun aku bisa melakukannya.

Suatu hari saat aku sedang bertugas, targetku adalah seorang penyelundup benda sejarah asal jepang. Aku menjebaknya agar dia tertabrak oleh bus kota, awalnya rencana kami sudah sangat mulus... namun, seorang yeoja tiba - tiba datang dan menyebrang di tempat target. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain selain targetku yang mati. Maka dari itu aku menyelamatkannya walau resikonya tangan kiriku harus patah dan rencana kami gagal.

Seharusnya aku kesal, namun aku merasa sangat beruntung kecelakaan itu terjadi. Karena jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan yeoja sebaik, secantik dan seindah Yixing. Namanya Zhang Yixing, dia berasal dari China dan menetap di Korea sudah lama sekali, dia adalah wanita yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Setiap bersamanya aku selalu bahagia dan tertawa lepas, aku mencintai Yixing. Namun aku takut, jika Yixing mengetahui identitas dan profesiku yang lain...

**_SUHO POV END_**

.

.

.

"Yixing-ah... mianhae... aku harus mengajar Sehun..." Suho terburu - buru duduk di kursi kosong didepan Lay.

"Gwuenchana... kita tidak usah nonton film... aku mau kesini.." Lay menunjukkan seuatu tempat yang dia browsing di ponselnya. Tempat itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan kecil

"panti asuhan? wae?" Suho bingung acara kencannya berubah tempat

"aniii... aku hanya ingin jadi sukarelawan..." Lay tersenyum, dimple di pipi kanannya jelas membuat senyuman itu jadi begitu manis dan menyejukkan

"Baiklah... jika yeojaku yang berhati malaikat ini mau jadi relawan... aku akan ikut denganmu.." Suho membelai rambut lurus Lay dan membalas senyum Lay.

.

.

"Yixing-ah... gumawo nde sudah mau kesini... oh.. namjachingu?" sambut Luhan

"Nde... dia namjachinguku... namanya Oh Suho..." Lay memperkenalkan Suho. Suho langsung membungkuk 90 derajat dan memberi salam dormal. "Anyeonghaseo, Suho imnida.."

"Ahh.. jangan seformal itu..." Luhan terkekeh canggung.

Luhan mengantar Suho dan Lay kesebuah kompleks yang ditempati oleh balita yang berusia sekitar 3 sampai 5 tahun. Balita - balita itu kebanyakan sedang tidur dan jika ada yang belum tidur pasti mereka bermain.

"Anyeong... sedang main appa..?" tanya Lay pada seorang bocah laki - laki yang asik bermain dilantai

"Puzzle..." jawab anak laki - laki itu.

"Oh... Jino-ah dimana ya? apa ada yang melihatnya?" Luhan berkata setelah melihat seorang anak bersembunyi dibalik lemari sambil tertawa geli

"mmm... uri Jino pandai bersembunyi,.. Luhan noona tidak bisa menemukannya.." Luhan berpura - pura tidak tau dimana Jino bersembunyi

"NOONAAA!" Jino tiba - tiba muncul sambil tertawa mengagetkan Luhan.

Melihat kejadian itu Suho mendadak merasa ada yang aneh pada tiba - tiba pusing dan terasa sangat berat. Suho memegang kedua kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya, namun rasa sakitnya malah semakin menjadi - jadi kemudian suara - suara muncul dikepalanya...

_"Junmyeon-ah... appa waseo... uri adeul odiiee?" _

_"aaaah... uri Junmyeoniee sangat pandai bersembunyi... appa tidak bisa menemukannya.." _

_"APPAAAA!" _

_"Junmyeon-ah.. appa kaget sekali... tadi Junmyeonie sembunyi dimana?"_

_"akuu,.. cembunyi di beyakang yemali..."_

Badan Suho melemah dan terjatuh ke lantai, keringatnya bercucuran sangat deras. Sayup - sayup dia mendengar suara Lay dan Luhan memanggilnya, tapi kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menjawab. Kemudian semuanya menjadi kabur, dan berwarna putih.

"mmmhhh..."

"Chagi-ah... gwuenchana?" Lay terduduk disamping Suho yang berbaring lemah di Klinik panti asuhan.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pening. Kemudian dia memijat sedikit dahinya agar rasa sakitnya lebih baik.

"Chagi-ah... kau kenapa? ada apa? apa kau sakit?" Lay masih mencoba bertanya pada Suho. namun Suho hanya tersenyum dan menarik Lay yang duduk disebelahnya kedalam pelukan hangat Suho. Lay bingung mengapa Suho melakukannya, tapi dia tak menolak untuk dipeluk, bahkan Lay membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku khawatir, kau tadi sangat menakutkan,.." kata Lay suaranya mulai bergetar

"Mianhae, sudah membuatmu khawatir... aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Suho membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang milik Lay.

Lay mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang penuh cinta pada kekasihnya itu,

_CHUP~_

Lay mengecup bibir Suho perlahan dan mulai melumatnya, Suho membalas lumatan itu dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat Lay mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Suho.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" kedua mata Lay menatap tajam mata Suho

"Aku... seperti pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama, aku seperti sedang bermain dengan seseorang... mungkin itu kenangan masa kecilku..." raut wajah suho berubah datar. Suho menggenggam kalung berukiran huruf S yang menggantung di dadanya, wajahnya kembali pucat.

"aku... melihat appa dan eommaku dibunuh... aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri..." Suho memejamkan matanya. setetes air mengalir perlahan dari ekor matanya.

Lay menggenggam tangan Suho lebih erat, beberapa saat kemudian Suho terisak dalam tangisnya. Lay yang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu ikut menitikkan airmatanya.

Setelah Suho lebih tenang, Lay meminta kekasihnya itu duduk dan meminum segelas air.

"Terasa lebih baik?" Lay cemas

"Nde... gumawo yixing-ah..." Suho tersenyum lemah

"Mianhae... tapi aku tidak mengerti,,, bukanya eomma dan appamu bekerja di apotek itu?" Lay bertanya penasaran

"Nde... mereka orang tua angkatku... mereka yang menyelamatkanku dari malam pembantaian itu.." Suho menunduk sambil mengingat memori tipis dikepalanya

"Aku diasuh oleh mereka setelah eomma dan appaku meninggal... aku tidak tau kenapa orang - orang itu membunuh mereka" Suho kembali menggenggam kalungnya

"Kalung ini, adalah pemberian terakhir appaku... aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang appa dan eomma... aku hanya ingat bagaimana pria itu menembak mereka hingga tak lagi bernyawa..." Suho kembali menangis

Lay langsung memeluk Suho, Lay tak menyangka Suho memiliki kenangan yang buruk dimasa kecilnya. Suho lalu menangis sekencang - kencangnya dipelukan Lay.

.

.

.

Drrt drrtt

**_From: eomma_**

**_Uri adeul oddie? ayo makan malam...  
eomma punya samgyeopsal!  
ajak Yixing juga_ nde..**

Suho membaca pesan singkat dari eommanya lalu tersenyum.

"Eomma ingin kita makan malam bersama...kau bisa ikut?" Suho bertanya sambil menyetir mobilnya

"Tentu saja... aku tidak punya teman untuk makan malam bersama di rumah" jawab Lay antusias

"Keunde... Suho-ah... tentang masa kecilmu, itu semua kan sudah berlalu, kau tidak boleh rapuh... himneseo!" Lay mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada kekasihnya.

Suho membelai lembut kepala Lay dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Gumawo chagi..." katanya

"Aku juga tidak punya eomma.. eommaku sudah bercerai dan aku tidak tau eomma pergi kemana... sedangkan appa... appa tidak pernah dirumah, dia selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya... tidak pernah memikirkanku... aku bahkan lebih buruk daripadamu... kau masih punya eomma dan appa juga adik yang menyayangimu... juga aku yang ada disisimu... fighting!"

Lay memberi semangat dengan melakukan gerakan buing buing untuk Suho. Suhopun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Lay.

.

.

"Yixing noona... waseo..." Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Suho dan Lay

"Ini untukmu,,," Suho memberikan sebuah tas kecil. Sehun langsung mengecek isinya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"aaaa... kau memang Hyung paling hebat sedunia... hyung paling baik... hyungkuuu..." Sehun berjingkrak kegirangan melihat cokat yang diberikan Suho. Sehun sangat menyukai coklat, terutama coklat putih... dia akan sangat bahagia bila Suho yang membelikan coklat - coklat itu untuknya.

"Ya Suho... jika kau memebrikan dia coklat - coklat mahal itu, kapan kau bisa menabung? aigooo" Sungmin memukul bahu Suho

"Gwuenchana eomma... aku membelikan Sehun coklat juga untuk menabung..." Suho tersenyum misterius

"Menabung appa?" Lay tidak mengerti

"Menabung tenaga untuk membersihkan kamarku...hahaha..." Suho tertawa bahagia

Namun Sehun tidak menyetujuinya dan memprotes kelicikan hyungnya itu. "aaaanduwee... mana bisa hyung memperbudakku seperti itu... hyuuung..."

"Sehun-ah keumane..." Kyuhyun tiba - tiba bergabung ke ruang makan

"Anyeonghaseo ajhusi,,," Lay membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum

"Appa... hyung... jahat sekali padaku... aku dibelikan coklat hanya segini tapi dia menyuruhku membersihkan kamarnya yang super berantakan itu... jahat sekali!" Sehun mengerucutkan wajahnya dan berdecak kesal pada Hyungnya.

"Sehun-ah... hyungmu hanya bercanda..." Sungmin menegaskan suaranya melihat anak bungsunya yang manja itu merengek karena hal sepele

"Anii...eomma.. aku tidak bercanda..." Suho berkata dengan raut wajah innocent

"HYUNG! jaebal... aku mau coklatnya tapi tak mau membersihkan kamarmu! Shireo!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya lengkap dengan kerutan didahinya.

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah manja Sehun, namun Kyunhyun hanya memandang Yixing.

.

"Yixing-ah... apa Suho sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyantap makanannya

"Ah... belum ajhusi... itu akan sangat sulit..." Lay menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah wae?" Sungmin menimpali

"Appa dan eommaku sudah bercerai, aku tidak tau eomma ada dimana... dan appa begitu sibuk dengan perusahaannya..." Lay menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya

"Perusahaannya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan seringaian evilnya

"mmm... appa sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan pabrik... jadi tak pernah dirumah.." Lanjut Lay

"apa nama perusahaannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Lay yang agak canggung

"appaa..." Suho mencoba menegur Kyuhyun

"gwuenchana.. nama perusahaan appaku adalah S!-meuble Factory"

Sungmin menggenggam erat sumpitnya lalu menatap kaget kearah Lay. Kyuhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya namun tetap memandang kearah makanannya.

"S!-meuble faactory?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut wajah seperti mendengar berita gempa yang memporak porandakan seluruh korea

Lay hanya mengangguk bingung, Suho juga demikian, bingung dengan ekspresi eommanya. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa terusik malah meminta eommanya untuk menambahkan nasinya lagi.

"Apakah appamu bernama Zhang Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun kini menatap Lay.

"Nde... itu nama appaku... waeyeo ajhusi?" Lay menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya tidak mengerti

"ahahaa... anii... gwuenchana... dia hanya kebetulan tau nama pemiliknya saja.. ahahha..." Sungmin tersenyum salah tingkah menghentikan ketegangan di meja makannya.

Setelah makan malam Lay berpamitan dan Suho mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

"Gumawo sudah mengantarku pulang,... makan malamnya lezat sekali... eommamu Jjang!" Lay mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"Ndee... beristirahatlah... besok kau harus kuliah kan?" Suho mengantar Lay hingga ruang tamu mansion tempat tinggal Lay

"Yixing-ah!"

Tiba - tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Suho dan Lay di ruang tamu

"oh... appa... kau dirumah?" Lay berlari memeluk appanya.

Zhoumi memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengecup pucuk kepala Lay.

"Appa... ini Suho,... dia namjachinguku.." Lay mengenalkan Suho dengan ceria kepada appanya

"Anyeonghaseo... Oh Suho imnida.." Suho membungkuk 90 derajat memberi salam hormat

"mmm... aku appanya Yixing... Zhang Zhoumi" Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya lalu dijabat oleh Suho.

"Panggabpseumnida..." Suho berkata setelah menjabat tangan Zhoumi

"Kau sangat tampan... kau sudah bekerja?" Zhoumi bertanya setelah mempersilahkan Suho duduk

"Aku masih mahasiswa, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan teknik industri... tetapi aku juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai guru privat" Suho tersenyum canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan appa kekasihnya itu.

Zhoumi hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan

_**Zhoumi POV**_

_Wajah anak ini... mengingatkanku pada wajah orang itu... Kim Siwon... ya... mereka sangat mirip, apakah dia anak Siwon yang berhasil kabur malam itu? Jika aku tak salah, nama bocah itu adalah Kim Junmyeon... tapi nama anak ini,,.. Oh Suho... apa ada seseorang yang mamalsukan identitasnya?_

_Wajahnya benar - benar mirip dengan Siwon, intuisiku tidak pernah salah... dan siapa nama pelayan yang membawa anak itu kabur? Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... aku harus bertanya_

**"mmm... orangtuamu bekerja dimana?" **

**"Appaku, seorang apoteker dan eommaku seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa..."**

_Apoteker? Siapa?_

**"Apoteker? Siapa?"**

**"Appaku?... Kyuhyun, Oh Kyuhyun..."**

_Oh Kyuhyun? aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya_

**"eommamu?"**

**"aaa... eomma, namanya Oh Xiumin... nama aslinya Zhao Xiumin... dia memiliki keturunan China... kakekku orang China..."**

_Xiumin? bukan Sungmin?_

**_Zhoumi POV END_**

**_._**

**_._**

"aaa... eomma, namanya Oh Xiumin... nama aslinya Zhao Xiumin... dia memiliki keturunan China... kakekku orang China..."

'_mianhae ajhusi... eomma dan appa selalu memintaku menyembunyikan identitas eomma... karena mungkin saja eomma dan aku masih diburu oleh komplotan pembunuh yang membunuh orangtua kandungku 20 tahun yang lalu...'_

Suho bergumam dalam hatinya, terus menyembunyikan dirinya dari kemungkinan ancaman pembunuh yang bisa saja masih mengincarnya. Kyunhyun selalu berkata bahwa Suho tidak boleh percaya siapapun

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk sebuah bantal

"Apa? apanya yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun masih membaca bukunya dengan tenang

"Yixing... kekasih Suho... adalah putri Zhang Zhoumi..." Sungmin masih panik dan memeluk bantalnya lebih erat

"Lalu kenapa jika Yixing putri Zhang Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya

"Suho... mencintai putri dari pembunuh orang tuanya... Zhang Zhoumi lah otak pembantaian malam itu dan tangannya sendiri yang membunuh Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim malam itu..." Sungmin menutu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gwuenchana... aku sudah punya rencana untuk itu... hubungan Suho dan Yixing, adalah jalan tol untuk pembalasan dendam itu" Kyuhyun menutp bukunya dan berkata dengan tatapan kosong

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk merebut kembali S!-meuble factory untuk Suho..." mata Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong.

"Aku takut Suho akan celaka jika bertemu dengan Zhoumi.." Sungmin gelisah

"Gwuenchana.. aku sudah melatih Suho untuk membunuh para pembunuh appanya... satu persatu... hingga Zhoumi.." Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Tapi Zhoumi adalah appa kekasihnya... ini akan berat baginya.." Sungmin menaikkan nadanya

"Itu semua ada di tangan Suho... biar dia yang memilih sendiri... antara cintanya, atau membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya.." Kyuhyun mematikan lampu bacanya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan tertidur tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan menuju ke kelas Lay, Suho berjalan dengan penuh senyum bahagia dan perasaan senang menyelimuti tubuh namja pemilik senyum angelic itu.

Senyuman malaikat Suho sangat membantu untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari misi balas dendamnya. Senyum Suho, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika namja itu adalah seorang komplotan pembunuh yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian Siwon dan Yesung. Suho dan komplotannya sudah berhasil menghabisi 8 orang, dari total 11 orang yang perlu dia habisi termasuk Zhoumi.

Semua rencana dan strategi disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun... Suho dan komplotannya hanya bertugas menggiring target dan memasang lokasi. Suho sendiri tak pernah tau siapa nama dari orang - orang yang dia bunuh itu. Suho hanya menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun, dan membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuanya.

Namun takdir nampaknya membelokkan langkah Suho ke jalan yang lebih sulit. Target utamanya adalah ayah kekasihnya itu. Ayah Yixing sendiri. Orang yang menjadi otak pembunuhan itu.

Suho sampai di ruang kelas Lay, Suho tidak peduli jika ada dosen yang mengajar di kelas itu... Suho langsung saja masuk dan berdiri dengan manis di depan kelas.

"Ceongseohamnida Jung Profesor... aku harus menginterupsi kelasmu, namun jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, aku takut aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi.." Suho meminta izin profesor dikelas itu, Profesor Jung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat tingkah mahasiswanya itu

"Zhang Yixing! kau pasti tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu... kau pasti tau... aku ingin selalu bersamamu..." Suho berteriak didepan kelas disambut dengan sorakan riuh teman - teman sekelas Yixing.

Suho langsung berjalan menuju tempat Yixing duduk dan berlutut dihadapan Yixing. Suho mengeluarkan sebuah box kecil dan membuka isinya. Sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat cantik dan berkilau.

"Yixing-ah... menikahlah denganku..." Suho berkata dengan wajah berselimut senyuman malaikat. Wajah Lay kini sudah semerah tomat Cherry, teman - temannya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak meminta Lay untuk menerimanya.

Lay lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Nde... aku mau menikah denganmu.."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Suho langsung menyematkan cincin berlian itu dijemari Lay dan mencium kening Lay diiringi tepukan riuh seisi kelas.

.

.

.

Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kebahagiaan mereka dilingkari dengan takdir gelap yang mengharuskan satu sama lain untuk saling membunuh...

-**TBC-**

******Author Corner : **

******Nyiahahahaa... ceritanya bikin degdegan gak sih? hehehe... agak complicated ya? enggak kok ... tenang aja... disini si Suho cuma jadi pembunuh doang... #lempar author pake tugu monas#  
**

******hehe... awalnya bingung mau bikin cerita apa untuk official pairs yang unyu ini, karena kebanyakan cerita mereka pada mellow, ya akhirnya author pengen aja bikin cerita yang agak beda,,,, rada - rada thirller gitu... apalagi Suho,,, siapa sangka pemilik wajah angelic begitu jadi pembunuh kan... apalagi nanti katanya dia harus bunuh babenya si Lay... eottoke...?**

******Tenang... author Park Hee Ry adalah author yang anti nanggung ya... jadi ceritanya sampe sini dulu yaak... author pengen tau juga reaksi readers yang baca cerita SuLay ala gerakan baru ini... suka atau engga... kalau banyak yang suka dan penasaran author bakal FAST UPDATE... kekekeke... sooo please RNR hajuseo...**

******NB: kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
